


DragonBall(☆)Retro (A "Q&A" Reference Guide To...)

by MariekoWest



Category: Dragon Ball Z, GohanxPiccolo
Genre: DragonBall(☆)Retro, General Author's Notes, M/M, Miscellaneous Information, Not FanFiction or FanArt, Other, Question & Answer Dump, Reference Guide, Retroverse, 飯Ｐ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariekoWest/pseuds/MariekoWest
Summary: Questions I've received to do with my retcon Dragon Ball Z project:DragonBall(☆)Retro. I will do my best to answer all the questions and explain timeline, chronology, and continuity (or loose ends? if any) and more without revealing any spoilers. (Feel free to ask questions and all. I am very open to any sort of honest feedback. Cheers!)





	1. General Retroverse Questions

## 01: What is DragonBall( **☆)** Retro?

 **DragonBall(☆)Retro** (with a white star) is what I call my derivative series based on the canon story (which combines select events from the anime and manga franchise) of Dragon Ball Z. It takes place and begins from **Dragon Ball** , up until **Dragon Ball Z** 's  **Cell Saga** , but starts to delve away from canon events post-Cell. My muse and I came up with this coda version of **Dragon Ball Z** because we felt that the series irreparably degenerated at some point and we wanted to do our "makeover" of it with Gohan and Piccolo as the focal point of the story (instead of Goku, Vegeta, or Saiyajins etc.)

## 02: What is the difference between DB( **☆)** Retro & DB✦Retro? 

I have 2 Retro universes. One is "DragonBall(☆)Retro" (with the clear or white star is)(where "Retro" denotes "Retroactive Continuity") for my "retcon" interpretation of the canon story (the one explained above) which features stories all interconnected in the main timeline at one point or another. The second "DragonBall✦Retro" or "DB: Retrouvaille" (with a black or dark star) covers all my stories that are set in completely alternate universes (with little to no trace of canon origins or events incorporated). All stories under DB✦Retro are independent of each other and of DB(☆)Retro.

## 03: Is DB( **☆)** Retro & DB✦Retro related or both part of Retroverse?

DB(☆)Retro & DB✦Retrouvaille aren't related or connected at all, except that they share a common denominator: both are GohanxPiccolo-centric. When I say "Retroverse", I usually only mean "DB(☆)Retro".

* * *

## 04: Does DB( **☆)** Retro follow everything in the canonverse?

Not entirely. Even though DB(☆)Retro is based on the canon storyline from the start up until **Cell Saga** ,  **Musey and I decided to modify a lot of aspects of it.** Some examples of this are how Dende becomes Earth's Kamisama, Nameks' cultural and social backgrounds and abilities, and the pending recreation of Shenron (as tackled in **"[God Smitten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067133)"** ) and so on. There are many more of this "modifications" throughout all of the Retroverse stories. 

## 05: Do I need to read all the stories in DB( **☆)** Retro chronologically?

No. Even if all the stories technically make up one giant plot, hence are all interrelated to each other, **it isn't necessary to read everything in chronological order**. Musey and I designed the stories in such a way that they can be read separately in any order one would prefer. However, there are some stories that are strictly related to each other, of course.

## 06: How do I read stories in DB( **☆)** Retro? (What is the so-called "Map of Retroverse"?) 

To better guide readers through this (as we admit, it can be confusing and understand that there are those who prefer to read things in order), we provided a map of Retrovese which highlights which story or stories are related to whatever it is you want to read. This map can be found at the preface of each story. **If the story you are about to read does not have a Retroverse map, then it means that particular story can be read as a standalone and you do not need to read anything prior to it.**

## 07: Are there any stories in DB( **☆)** Retro that I can read independently?

Yes. All you need to do is check the Retroverse map at the beginning of whatever story you choose to know. Some examples of stories that can be read independently are:  **"[If I Could Stop the Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447193)"** , **"[When Tulips Bloom In Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137448)"** , **"[For All of Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529751)"** , **"[Don't Smell the Rozealeas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461525)"** , and yes, even (my long-overdue)  **"[What Didn't Really Happen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394255)"**. 

## 08: If I wanted to start reading DB( **☆)** Retro, what story should I read first?

You can really start anywhere butthe best ones to start with would be **"[Eyes Only For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293362)"** or **"[Don't Smell the Rozealeas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461525)".**

* * *

## 09: Where and when does "[If I Could Stop the Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447193)" take place? What is it about and is it still part of Retroverse?

If you have seen the OAV movie of Mirai(Future) Trunks "History of Trunks", well then, **"[If I Could Stop the Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447193)"** is our Retroverse rendition of that, and even if it will later merge into the main Retro timeline, it takes place in a different timeline and can be read on its own without affecting how the other main timeline stories will unfold. In fact, this story has its own entirely separate arc: **"You, Me, and Time"** , which will follow this Mirai(Future) Trunks' adventures after events in this story and will continue to be independent of Retroverse until **"Chronicles of the Intergalactic Erzats Games"** (which has yet to happen).

## 10: Where and when does  **"[When Tulips Bloom In Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137448)" ** take place? What is it about and is it still part of Retroverse?

 **"[When Tulips Bloom In Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137448)"** is a "sneak preview" of Gohan and Piccolo's married life in the future (which, yes, we know, ends in a cliffhanger, which we did not count on happening but it did anyways, so we're sorry if we haven't picked that up yet, but we hope you'll still wait for it!). This is technically a "PWP", therefore, isn't plot-relevant and was written for no other reason but to appease our craving for GohanxPiccolo smut at that time so this was really just meant to be a fun read. (Although, we understand it brings up a lot of questions, and rest assured, they will all be answered, in due time.) But yes, it still happens within the main Retroverse.

## 11: Where and when does  **"[For All of Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529751)" ** take place? What is it about and is it still part of Retroverse?

Though legitimately part of the main Retroverse timeline, it is not necessary to read this before reading any of the other stories of this universe. **"[For All of Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529751)"** is a more detailed reimagining of crucial Gohan and Piccolo moments of the canonverse. Likewise, there is no need to read anything prior to this (well, it would probably be a more interesting read if you have at least watched the canon anime series or read the manga but if not, it'll still work).

## 12: Where and when does **"[Don't Smell the Rozealeas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461525)"** take place? What is it about and is it still part of Retroverse?

 **"[Don't Smell the Rozealeas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461525)" ** is an origin story. It takes place before all of the other stories right after Cell Saga, but nothing will be lost if you do not read this first. You can read this only, or choose to delve into it at any point of your reading the other stories. However, this story is vital to its own arc **"Mirare Obscura"** which we have yet to write, and will cover events that may or may not be known before you read the rest. (This is an important arc, but we intentionally witheld publishing it because it has to be launched in sync with **"Upside-Down Inside-Out"** which will happen After **"[Valentine Scramble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646514)"**. However, **"Upside-Down Inside-Out"** cannot be published until  **"[Valentine Scramble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646514)"** is complete. Sorry about that.)

## 13: Where and when does **"[What Didn't Really Happen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394255)" t** ake place? What is it about and is it still part of Retroverse?

 **"[What Didn't Really Happen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394255)"**  is a very important part of the Retroverse but it can still be read independent of other stories in the series or as a standalone PWP (if you wish). This is because  **"[What Didn't Really Happen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394255)"**   **is only a secret event** , a "bonus" story if you will, and whatever takes place here won't have any bearing at all on the Retroverse timeline (at least, not yet. And it will remain that way for a very long time).


	2. Some Commonly Asked Questions

## 01: Why do you publish so many new stories when you haven't finished your other ongoing stories?

Because I can. No, seriously. I just publish as I feel like it. While I know that paints me as a horrible and irresponsible fanfictionist, it also serves me in a positive way because publishing whatever I have puts more pressure on me to finish it. Plus, my dyslexic brain needs diversions every now and then in order to keep its perspective on my ongoing stories fresh. It's a necessary evil, for better or for worse. I know some writers are awesome in the sense that they finish an entire story before they publish a first chapter or that writing just comes easier to them and that makes them write faster than I do, but as you may already know, I am not talented nor skilled like that (but I am working hard to be), which is why I am still trying to develop techniques or methods to coax my muse into working with me instead of against me. I have only recently started writing this much, and as far as discipline and consistency as a storyteller is concerned, I am still a work in progress. Thank you for being so kind as to bear with me on this.

## 02: Do you plan on ever finishing your old unfinished stories?

Yes. Most assuredly. 

## 03: When and which?

Okay, I can't say for sure when or which, but I *can* say that *all* of my stories are already drafted to the very end, and that I never stop writing them all. I just jump from story to story as I do (this is how my mercurial muse works). I write when the ideas come to me, and they always do, it's just that I can't control for which story they come first (sometimes I write 3-5 stories at the same time because my muse keeps jumping among them, guuuhh). However, I noticed that lately, my muse does tend to be more motivated to finish a story if audiences "nag" me about it (surprise, surprise). Though I don't normally bully people to comment or review for me to continue a story (because I will anyway, regardless), I admit that a little "nice" or even "tough love" words of encouragement does help my exhausted mind focus more on whatever story I am being nagged about.  

## 04: Do you plan to finish "[What Didn't Really Happen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394255)" anytime soon?

Well, as of now, it just needs to be minorly rewritten, tweaked around, finalized, and edited at least a hundred times. The main problem I have with this story is that I need to have certain other stories in place before I finish this because events in those stories will coincide with this one. But rest assured, I am working on those "certain other" stories as we speak.   

## 05: When can we expect "Upside-Down Inside-Out" to be published?

As soon as **"[Valentine Scramble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646514)"** is concluded.

## 06: When will you finish  **"[Valentine Scramble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646514)"**?

It's in the works - I am fleshing out the story now because it is already plotted from start to finish. I can't commit to exact dates though, because there are so many factors involved that are beyond my control (RL work being one major persistent and unpredictable yet inevitable cause of delay).

## 07: When will you publish  **"Chronicles of the Intergalactic Ersatz Games"?**

The Ersatz Games takes place after "Upside-Down Inside-Out" and an important "Bed of Tulips" Series instalment after that ("The Other Half of My Soul"). So as soon as I've gotten those out of the way, only then will it be underway.

## 08: Have you abandoned your AU (DB: Retrouvaille) story  **"[Desperate Times Call For Pornography](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222866)"? **

Far from it. I don't intend to leave any of my Dragon Ball Z stories unfinished at all. (As much as possible, I intend to publish instalments of my AUs alongside my main Retroverse updates so...) 

## 09: Which story or arc features Piccolo-san's pregnancy with Tulip-kun?

"Chronicles of the Intergalactic Ersatz Games".

## 10: When will their other children make an appearance? 

Azalea will make an appearance in "Foreshock" (a secret event within **"[What Didn't Really Happen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394255)"** ) and Poppy will pop up in a story in the future still too far to even mention (haha). (But all three of their children may make a teaser appearance in one of the episodes of **"[Umarete Yokatta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210631)"**.)


End file.
